


Shaking and Waiting for Something More

by mesonoxianx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesonoxianx/pseuds/mesonoxianx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mister Stilinski? Human Ambassador, correct?” he heard a voice say before whipping around and staring right at Derek Hale’s face. Stiles felt his hands shake a little, his legs get stiff and for the first time, his mouth wouldn’t move to speak. He gave Derek an once-over, taking in the person in front of him. He looked perfect. He looked handsome. And if Stiles were gay, he’d let Derek take him right then and there. He’s not gay, though, right? Straight guys imagine that stuff too. Sometimes? Right? Ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving From Left to Right

Beacon Hills wasn’t the same after the huge supernatural war that happened. In fact, the entire world wasn’t the same. The United States (and other countries) had split up due to the disagreements between werewolves and humans. Of course other supernatural beings were part of it, but it all started with the wolves. They were announced and recognized as existing, and then all hell broke loose. Stiles remembers everything, remembers not being able to see Scott as much. He thought the whole thing was really ridiculous; they needed to find a way to connect the beings together instead of all the fighting. That’s why, after high school, he worked hard and was claimed the new “Human Ambassador”. 

His job was simple, to go into supernatural territory and work with their leader and try to state his views, try and make peace. Obviously, this was easier said than done, since in the past, human ambassadors have been murdered and eaten alive. The thought makes Stiles shudder every time he thinks of it. 

The good thing about this time, though, there was a new leader in the wolf territory. Peter Hale, the devil himself, had lost his power and it fell to his nephew, Derek. Peter was obviously insane and his views were so bat shit crazy, someone finally did something. With a new Hale member taking over, there was a new hope for peace no one had ever imagined. 

Stiles had never met either of them, but he was still very nervous, nonetheless. It made his palms sweaty, his heart race, and he can’t shut up to save his life. He was sure the new “Alpha” leader would wonder why he was chosen, but he knew he’d do a good job. Stiles knew his purpose and did not feel intimidated by that. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

There was an event being held in the Hale estate, a way to welcome the new leader, as well as any new ambassadors. Stiles remembered the invitation clearly, informing him that this was not a casual event and that if needed; he specifically was allowed to stay at the house for a few days (he figures Scott has something to do with this). Stiles packed a bag, got dressed in his best clothes before being driven over the territory lines and to the mansion.  
Somewhere on the invite, there was also a mention of being allowed to bring a “partner”, also known as a bodyguard. Stiles didn’t think this was necessary. If they were trying to promote peace, he was going to show that he trusted the others, showing he wasn’t scared of them either. It may make him look stupid, but he’d also be showing confidence.  
He kept rubbing his palms together, sitting in the car as it pulled up to the circled driveway. He bit his lip, peeking through the tinted windows and watching as the car pulled up, stopped and someone opened his door for him. He breathed in, out, and then forced the best smile he could. This was it. He was so glad he had some Adderall before coming to this event. 

“Mr. Stilinski,” he heard someone say before they grabbed his bags and gestured towards the door. Stiles walked, hands in his pockets, trying to tell himself to calm the hell down. 

_This is nothing, Stilinski! Just a way to show that humans weren’t weak and that we still wanted to connect to the supernatural. You have to represent the entire human race, so don’t fuck this up_ , he kept thinking to himself. He was sure he would do something wrong. “Calm down, Stilinski,” he repeated, this time out loud and forced himself to walk on with a bright smile. He was led to a large banquet hall, where he saw numerous people standing around, sipping wine and snacking on hors d'œuvres. 

Stiles waved to a few people, winking at some ladies and shaking hands with what looked like the right people/beings/things. He smirked when he was offered a glass of wine, gladly taking one before noticing Scott and walking over to him. 

“I’ve miss you so much, dude,” he muttered, hugging his best friend tight. He missed the late nights they’d spend together playing Xbox and eating pizza. He missed playing lacrosse and other shenanigans. Ever since the war, he hadn’t been able to any of those things. Maybe once a year, Scott would travel and be granted access to cross the borders, but it was rare. 

“I’ve missed you too,” Scott smiled, crooked and friendly, like always. Scott looked really dapper, dressed in a button up and tie, shoes shined and hair styled perfectly. Stiles assumed he had to be this dressed up due to the fact that he was Derek Hale’s right-hand man. He was like…the alpha-beta…if that’s something that even existed. 

“So, how’s being…Derek’s assistant?” he asked randomly, tilting the glass up to his lips before taking a sip, “I mean, is he a cool guy?” Stiles cocked a brow, really wanting to hear some shit about this new leader. 

Scott simply stayed silent for a moment before biting his lip and backing away slowly. “What?” Stiles asked, walking forward a little to go with his friend before feeling a light touch on his shoulder. 

“Mister Stilinski? Human Ambassador, correct?” he heard a voice say before whipping around and staring right at Derek Hale’s face. Stiles felt his hands shake a little, his legs get stiff and for the first time, his mouth wouldn’t move to speak. He gave Derek an once-over, taking in the person in front of him. He looked perfect. He looked handsome. And if Stiles were gay, he’d let Derek take him right then and there. He’s not gay, though, right? Straight guys imagine that stuff too. Sometimes? Right? Ok. Derek was wearing all black, and even though he wasn’t cleanly shaved, he still looked appropriate for the event. Like said before…he looked perfect, flawless. 

After for what seemed like hours (even though it was about ten seconds), Stiles finally managed to smile wide and hold out a hand, “that’s me! I’m Stiles Stilinski. Nice to meet you, Mr. Hale, a pleasure, really. This is a nice place you got here, real charm, I must say. It’s rather big, actually! This room is about the size of my single apartment! Crazy right? Yeah, haha!” he cut himself off when he realized he was rambling. Stiles couldn’t help but notice the people around were silently judging him when he spoke to Derek; they were all making their own opinions about him…just by that single introduction. He was sure he fucked up. 

“Well, the pleasure is all mine, Mr. Stilinski,” Derek said calmly, noticing how nervous Stiles was. It was a little obvious to him. He could smell the anxious perspiration; he could hear Stiles’ heart race like it would jump from his chest at any moment in time. The kid looked like he was freaking out. Why was he chosen for this? Why didn’t they choose someone else? Derek looked around and noticed that there were no bodyguards around Stilinski either. He was brave, courageous…or maybe looking a bit cocky. Either way, Derek took note, shaking Stiles’ sweaty palm before pulling away and making a slight turn, “well, I have many other guests to introduce myself too. I hope you enjoy your stay here, at the Hale Manor.” He forced a smile before walking away, quick and easy. He left Stiles like that whole greeting never happened.  
Stiles looked down at his feet before feeling Scott lean close to him and pat his shoulder. “That’s Hale, he’s cool, right?” he smirked, offering Stiles a cracker with cheese on it. “He’s not much of a talker like you, but he’s smart and kind,” Scott was obviously trying to change the subject of Stiles’ introduction. He knew he should’ve just said his name but his brain convinced him to keep going and it was horrible. Stiles held his hand up, as if to shush Scott. 

“Derek Hale doesn’t seem like much of anything special,” he whispered to his best friend, knowing Derek and others could hear. “He doubts me, and I know that. He forces smiles, doesn’t even make conversation,” Stiles smirked, “I don’t really care.” He sipped his wine, finishing it off before glancing around the crowd of people.  
Scott gestured to Stiles, guiding him to the dinner table as others sat down. Stiles smiled, taking a seat and got ready to start this meeting. He was ready to voice his opinions with confidence. After screwing up with Derek, he knew he had to prove himself right then and there. 

“So, let’s do this thing,” he said out loud, leaning back in his chair, drawing eyes to himself. _Perfect._


	2. Apologies for Losing My Cooling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mister Stilinski? Human Ambassador, correct?” he heard a voice say before whipping around and staring right at Derek Hale’s face. Stiles felt his hands shake a little, his legs get stiff and for the first time, his mouth wouldn’t move to speak. He gave Derek an once-over, taking in the person in front of him. He looked perfect. He looked handsome. And if Stiles were gay, he’d let Derek take him right then and there. He’s not gay, though, right? Straight guys imagine that stuff too. Sometimes? Right? Ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for taking so long! Don't hurt me D:   
> I'll post the next one even sooner. Leave comments for some ideas you wanna see in the fic? Coolio! <3

Derek was aware Stiles did well during the meeting. He proved himself to be well spoken, smart, and confident. He was surprised the boy could control his mouth, his anxieties and most of all, his attitude. When everything had finished, Stiles was led to the room he would be staying in and Scott followed close behind. 

“So, I mean, that went well, right?” Stiles asked, eyeing his best friend before unpacking clothes to put on something less…restricting. Pulling on jeans, a t-shirt and a hoodie, Stiles sat on his bed next to Scott. 

“You did great, dude,” Scott gave a crooked smile before standing up. “I have to go really quick, Derek needs something. Stay here and I’ll come back and figure out something fun we can do,” he nodded, walking to the door. “I mean it, Stiles. Stay here. You’ll get lost… this place is crazy huge.” Scott left the room and Stiles smirked to himself.

“My dicks crazy huge and you don’t see me being scared of it,” he got up from his bed, zipped his hoodie and wondered out the door and to the hallway. Stiles glanced around, thinking that he should’ve probably taken his Adderall before leaving his room. Oh well. It’ll make for a great story if he does get lost. 

While walking, he looked through any already open doors. Stiles saw your basic bedrooms, guest rooms, a random bathroom, and then he came across a door that looked as if it was supposed to be locked, but…it wasn’t. Curiosity killed the Stiles? Maybe, so he went in anyway. He peeked in the room, feeling nervous all of a sudden, knowing someone HAD to be in there already. As he walked through, he noticed the room’s walls were covered in books. He poked at some, fingers gliding over the smooth leather of the binding. Stiles smiled to himself before pulling a book out and reading the first page. He held the book to his chest before walking into a connected room, seeing a large desk and Derek sleeping soundly on a sofa. Stiles froze at the sight of the other man, feeling his stomach fall out of his butt. 

“Fuck,” he murmured, looking at the desk and seeing some paperwork on it. Important stuff, no doubt. He knew he wanted to look through the papers, but it was wrong, so he held back, forced himself to worry about how to get out of the room without the hypersensitive werewolf alpha waking up. Of course, he did wake up. Just from Stiles bumping lightly into a bookshelf.

“Mr. Stilinski,” he murmured, rising up like he wasn’t even sleeping just two seconds ago. This guy was insane. Well, that’s what Stiles thought, anyway. “What are you doing here?” he asked, getting to his feet and walking over to Stiles slowly. Stiles took in a deep breath before unleashing his mouth at full fury. 

“Scott left me alone because he said you needed him and then I wandered off and I found this door open and then I saw all your cool books so I was like ‘awh, dude, cool, books!’ so I took one and I really want to read it, and if you don’t mind…of course. And like, I’ll give it back as s-“ he was cut off when Derek leaned in close to him and smirked. 

“You can borrow it, sure,” Derek said quietly before pulling back and going to his desk to see if Stiles had moved anything. He never let anyone touch his things, so he surprised himself by saying yes so easily. Maybe it was to shut the other up…who knows. 

“R-really? AWH YEAH, you’re so cool, dude. All right sweet, so like…I’ll be sure to give this back to you and…ok!” he backed away from the study slowly, feeling a little less anxious. Stiles watched as Derek watched him leave, their eyes never leaving each other’s gaze. Before Derek could take back what he said about the book, Stiles had vanished, quickly rushing down the hall and to his own room. He crashed onto the bed, switching on the bedside lamp and started reading. This was the most fun he was probably going to have at this mansion. Oh well. 

 

Stiles woke up the next morning, not even sure where he was. His face was plastered to the pillow, a puddle of drool seeping from his mouth into the fabric. The book was next to him, almost like he was cuddling it. Probably the strongest relationship he’s ever going to have. Him…and a book. Or him and…his laptop! Or even his own hand. Stiles was a lonely motherfucker. 

He got up, folding the corner of the page, seeing someone had done so before him. He smiled to himself before striding over to the bathroom to make himself smell and look more presentable. After a shower, tooth brushing and a change of clothes, he definitely looked better. 

The hallway that he walked into led to a dining hall, where Scott told him breakfast, lunch and dinner would be held. Stiles walked there slowly, fighting the urge to run because his stomach was yelling at him to hurry the hell up. He poked his head into the room and smirked when he saw his best friend and his alpha companion sitting and eating. Well, sorta. 

Scott was eating, of course, but Derek was just reading over the paper with a dull, broody face. The usual, really. Stiles found his seat right next to Derek, eyes scanning over the other before picking up a piece of toast and scraping butter onto it. 

“Soooo, anything good in news? Anything about aliens or the war being over, that’d be sweet,” he said between bites of food. Scott looked to Stiles and raised a brow as he ate silently. He knew better than to talk. Derek was a very silent guy, so apparently the rest of the room had to be dead too. 

“I mean, you’re not even eating Sourwolf, do you need help? I can feed you,” he picked up the others fork and held it up a little. Derek made a quick glance at Stiles before sending death glares like laser beams at him. Stiles instantly dropped the fork and went back to eating his own food. “I mean, you look cuter when you smile. So handsome,” Stiles admitted, face calm as ever. Derek just stared for the longest time before actually speaking. 

“I don’t really smile because I want to, I do it because it makes me look polite and friendly, comes with the job. Thank you for thinking I’m attractive, I know I am. No, I am not in the mood to eat, or else I would have already. Please just sit and be quiet,” he said blunt and emotionless. Stiles sat there, eyes wide, mouth agape. He finally looked away, staring at his plate before biting his lip and getting up slowly.

“Alright, well, see you guys later,” he nodded, waving before grabbing a piece of toast and walking out the door. He didn’t want to see there and feel uncomfortable in front of Scott and Derek. He felt like an idiot already, not being able to shut up and just sit and be quiet. Stiles rubbed the back of his shaved head, sighing and marching back to his room to read. Another fun and eventful day of reading and snuggling up with his pillows. 

His goal was to finish the book by nighttime anyway, hoping to be able to get another one without Derek snapping at him again. Maybe the other was just not a morning person. Stiles wasn’t either, but he tried to keep it to himself and not take it out on innocent people. When he made it to his room, he sat on the bed before flopping back. 

Maybe Scott would find video games from them to play, or something outside for them to do. He just wanted something. Anything.  
When his best friend didn’t follow after him, Stiles took out the book and read. He sat there, stayed silent, skipping lunch too. He even skipped dinner. He couldn’t tell if it was because he was wrapped up in the book or because he didn’t want to confront Derek again. 

“DONE,” he announced to the room, closing the book with a _thud_. Not like anyone was around to hear him, but it was still worth saying out loud. He looked to his watch, seeing it was way past dinner and he could hear his stomach grumbling. “Fuck, I need food,” he murmured, getting to his feet, clutching the book to his chest. Stiles snuck to his bedroom door, poked his head out and wandered to the study, where he hoped Derek would be. Or…wouldn’t be. He still wasn’t sure why he was so nervous. Maybe the other wouldn’t be there and he could just drop the book off and grab another. Maybe leave a nice note and be on his merry way. Stiles face-palmed, feeling his heart race when he saw the door opened a crack and could hear someone inside the study. _Stiles, try not to shit your pants. It’s just Derek, for gosh sake. Just go in there and do it!_ he tried telling himself this would be fine.  
“Hey Derek, I have your book and I- “ he paused when he looked at a total of three people staring at him right back, “brought your…book.”


	3. Losing the Day to Night

Stiles looked to the three people, feeling his throat dry up. He awkwardly waved before smiling a little. One of the three was Derek, and the other two were girls. Well, one was a little girl and the other was an older woman, having a striking resemblance to Derek. She had to be his sister. He knew the Hale family was extensive, so this HAD to be his sister. 

“Mr. Stilinski,” Derek nodded, a look on his face proving he was just as surprised as Stiles for the visit. “This is my sister, Laura. And this,” he gestured to the little girl, smiling wide, “is her daughter, my niece, Abigail.” The little girl stared at Stiles with wide eyes before looking at Derek with a confused expression. 

“N-nice to meet you! I’m Stiles! You guys look super nice and I am super sorry for barging in on family time and I feel so awkward!” he face palmed, wondering why he just said that, “I just wanted to give your book back, and…ask about food? I haven’t eaten all day and..yah.” He placed the borrowed book on the desk, biting his lip. Laura didn’t say a word, just raising her brows when Stiles spoke.

“Uncle Derek, he’s a human right? He’s weird. You like him?” Abigail asked, handing an empty plate to Derek, “here, I finished my cake.” Derek simply smiled at her before looking at Stiles and nodding. He got to his feet, kissed Abby’s head before rolling his eyes towards Laura. She was definitely curious as to why Derek was being so nice to Stiles, a human. Understandably, it was part of the job, but she knew Derek never let just anyone borrow his books, let alone meet his family. 

“Stiles, lets go to the kitchen,” he spoke calmly, leading the other towards the exit. Abigail hugged Derek’s leg before pulling away and saying, “You’re gonna help the human? Can you bring more cake?” 

“Sure, princess,” Derek nodded, grinning again. Stiles noticed everything. He felt so uncomfortable whenever Abby called him a human. I mean, he was still a person. It was like because he was human he was to be treated differently. Stiles sighed as they walked out, thinking about everything all at the same time. And he would’ve been completely trapped in his thoughts if Derek hadn’t spoken again. 

“So, that was part of my family. Laura likes you,” he randomly said, walking down a long hallway with Stiles close to his side. 

“She didn’t say a word,” Stiles furrowed his brows, “if silence means someone likes you, then you must love me.” He smirked, poking Derek’s arm and pressing close. “Mr. Hale, you’re so nice. And you look so happy when you’re with your family. So haaaaandsome,” he dragged out his words, pretending to look like a pre-teen girl with a crush. It’s not like he had to pretend too much, but no one needed to know that. 

“Mr. Stilinski,” Derek made a grumpy face towards Stiles before turning back forward as the two of them walked towards the large kitchen, “I do enjoy being around my family, actually. It’s part of the job, you know, to be serious and positive, but with them…I can be myself.” He wasn’t sure why he said all this to Stiles, but he thought it was ok. It’s not like it meant anything, really. 

“It’s Stiles,” he spoke bluntly, “please call me Stiles.” He tilted his head when he thought about what Derek said. “So, you only smile genuinely…when you’re with them right? But I mean, you’re doing it right now. Did you even realize that?” he asked, poking Derek’s cheek. 

Derek suddenly forced a frown and shrugged, “you’re alright, Stiles,” was all he said before changing the subject back towards the other again. “So, what is your family like?” he glanced to Stiles, wondering about his family. Sure, he had gotten some back-story, but he still wasn’t exactly positive. He imagined his family was just like him, talkative and hyperactive. The vision made him cringe a little. 

“I live with my dad and take care of him. Kinda. I really just make sure he eats well and goes to bed in his own bed and not on the couch. Stuff like that, really. My mother past away when I was young and, it was sad, sure, but it’s alright now,” Stiles spoke like it was nothing. He wasn’t has hurt as he was a few years back, he had grieved and accepted it. Derek noticed this too. He noticed how strong Stiles acted when he spoke of his late mother, noticed how he didn’t even flinch when he mentioned her. 

“I am sorry about your mother,” was all Derek could say before they reached the kitchen and he placed a hand on one of the chrome double doors. “But uh, yeah, this is the kitchen. You’re lucky the chef isn’t here, he wouldn’t be too pleased with you missing lunch _and_ dinner…and then coming back because you were hungry.”   
He pushed the doors open, leading them inside the large kitchen space. It was bigger than Stiles’ kitchen and living room combined. It was all stainless steel. It was perfectly clean. Everything was perfect. He walked around, a finger grazing across the cool shiny countertops, really stunned at what he was looking at. 

“You guys are made of money or something, shit,” he murmured as he walked over to the fridge and peeked inside. He noticed tons of leftovers from lunch and dinner, picking up a few to glance inside. “Does…it matter what I pick or?” he asked, not looking back at Derek. Within moments, Stiles felt heat against his back. He glanced over to see Derek’s face right next to his own. He could almost feel the scruff on the other’s face. 

“Uh…” he managed to force out, feeling his face get hot. He tried to remain calm, not understanding why the hell he was getting so nervous. 

“I guess anything is ok,” Derek nodded, pulling at a soda from the side door, pulling away slowly to crack it open. “Doesn’t matter to me, to be honest. I will eat with you too.” He sipped at the soda, leaning back on the shiny counter, still staring at Stiles…who slowly turned away to go back to the fridge. Derek knew what he did had to make Stiles nervous. It was fun. He liked making Stiles nervous. It was going to be a new game, he decided. 

“Ok, uh, chicken parmesan it is,” he yanked out a Tupperware and closed the fridge behind him. Stiles looked around for plates, refusing to ask for help from Derek. This was his idea of a game, while…Derek’s was a little crueler. When he finally found some, he pulled two out, also grabbing two forks when he came across utensils during his search. He stuck one in his mouth, using the other to plate the food. “How much?” he asked, glancing up to Derek, who had gotten significantly closer. 

 

“Same as you,” he said plainly, eyes going to the fork in Stiles mouth. Stiles knew Derek would be staring, it was his goal. But before he could even say another thing, Derek pulled the fork from his lips and placed it on the counter to stop him immediately. _Ok then?_

“So, uh, yeah,” he shrugged, walking over to the microwave and cooking the food. As he waited, he went over to Derek and stood next to him awkwardly. “I bet you’re real popular with the ladies…” he said before sighing. Why couldn’t he censor himself correctly? Like…ever. “I’m sorry, that’s totally personal and none of my business, jeez.”   
Derek looked at Stiles and a smirk pulled at his lips. He placed the soda down and shrugged, “you’re right, it is too personal of a question. But I will say that this job, being a man of power, attracts a certain crowd. And I am not really much for distractions. I am not really looking for romance anyway.” 

_Aaaand, that’s the end of that_ Stiles sighed, nodding to show he understood what Derek was saying. He did genuinely understand. It was a stressful job, keeping peace and all. By not getting into a relationship, Derek was eliminating tons of distractions right off the bat. And it was a smart thing to do. It still made him a little upset though. Not like Stiles was gay or anything, but I mean…you know. He could’ve had a shot right?

“Thanks again for being here, and I am super sorry again. You know for bothering you during family time. Making you walk allll the way here to eat microwaved dinner with me,” he glanced up, “promise not to bug you as much anymore.” Stiles looked up when the machine beeped, telling them it was chow time. 

“Mr. Stilinski,” Derek paused, correcting himself, “ _Stiles_ , I am here to make you happy. And I don’t mind doing anything that I need to do to make that happen. Within reason, of course,” he smirked, taking his plate from Stiles and leaning close. “Let me know when I can help you. With anything,” he tilted his head, eyes never leaving Stiles’. 

 

_Shit._


	4. Since I'm Asking So Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mister Stilinski? Human Ambassador, correct?” he heard a voice say before whipping around and staring right at Derek Hale’s face. Stiles felt his hands shake a little, his legs get stiff and for the first time, his mouth wouldn’t move to speak. He gave Derek an once-over, taking in the person in front of him. He looked perfect. He looked handsome. And if Stiles were gay, he’d let Derek take him right then and there. He’s not gay, though, right? Straight guys imagine that stuff too. Sometimes? Right? Ok.

Stiles tried to sleep the night after eating late with Derek, but in all honesty, it just didn’t happen. He couldn’t sleep if his life depended on it. He had all of these thoughts. Like, why did he have to be so awkward? He should know Derek Hale, leader of the “wolves” could never be gay, let alone interested in a Stiles Stilinski. He remembered laying in bed and rubbing his eyes at the embarrassment of his actions. 

“Man I am such a moron,” he mumbled to himself as he brushed his teeth and glanced at the mirror. His noticed his features, the fact that his hair had grown out a little bit. 

He liked it. “Well, someone will find me a handsome guy and a fine catch,” he nodded, shoving the confidence and self-love into his brain for safekeeping. He had to keep positive…had to move on and forward. 

After he had finished the morning grooming and dressing, Stiles wandered down the steps to the dining area where he saw Derek and his sister. He blushed a little, taking the slightly used newspaper from the table and reading a little of it. 

“So..uh, anything new?” he asked, peeking over the paper. Stiles really wanted to forget the whole Derek-crush. Yeah, he hated to admit it, but he had fallen for this grumpy werewolf. It seemed like a nightmare. “Cause I mean, if it’s not dangerous, I kinda wanna do something fun. This house is nice and all, but being cooped up in here is driving me mad. Is there anywhere humans can go for fun or…” he paused, thinking, “So I like need an escort. Which is kind of ridiculous. We should just frickin’ get along but noooo~” he forced himself to stop talking and avert his eyes from Derek’s groggy, tired face back to the newsprint.  
Of course, Derek had things to do. He was important, and Stiles should have known that. 

“Mr. Stilinski,” Derek paused and looked to his sister, who was smiling suspiciously, “Yes, you will need an escort. You are free to go anywhere you choose, you simply have to ask. I am, unfortunately, busy most of the day. I can accompany you on an outing for about an hour, but other than that you will have to either go alone with an escort or…” he turned from Stiles and back to Laura. “More preferably, with Laura. It doesn’t pay to be reckless, after all, and she was a fierce fighter before she was a mother.” 

Grinning at Laura’s all-too-toothy smile, he knew that Stiles would be safe in her company. They’d still have an entourage of bodyguards, of course.” 

Stiles watched Derek’s face, trying not to seem too excited or nervous or anything stupid. He knew Derek could tell he was acting different. It was obvious. As long as he didn’t know why, everything would be peachy. 

Stiles bit his lip, nodded a little and then finally breathed out. “Well, ok, I mean,” he shrugged, “I like games, video games. Do you have a system here? Or…like, a computer? Or…a library. Or…” he paused, hand tapping lightly on the table. “I just need to get out and occupy my mind for a bit,” he nodded, “we can play a sport or something too. Its nice out, you have a pool? I don’t know!” 

Stiles looked over to Laura and smiled wide, hoping he wasn’t making it too obvious he wanted to act natural and not a nervous idiot with a pathetic crush. “I understand you’re busy though, so it’s ok.” He tilted his head to the side, trying not to show his disappointed expression. 

Stiles had no chance with Derek. He established this when the two of them were in the kitchen. Derek wasn’t interested in Stiles, and would never be. So, he had to make best of the time he had here and try and have fun. Maybe he could at least be a friend? He wanted more, but couldn’t have that. Friendship was the next best thing, right? 

“Anything will do,” he finally said, ripping a small piece of newspaper to play with absentmindedly. 

 

*

 

What ended up happening was pretty simple. Derek agreed and allowed Stiles to play his game system, the one that was residing in his own bedroom. This amused Stiles more than anything because it meant that serious, brooding Derek had a fun side and liked to play a good game of Borderlands once in a while. It was cute. 

When Derek did have time to spend with his “all-important” human guest, he came into the room, wearing just a button-up and jeans. 

“Ok, Stiles, you want to get out of here?” he asked, tilting his head, face still stoic as ever. 

“Of course I do!” Stiles exclaimed, practically falling over when he got up to turn off the game and get his shoes on. He stared at Derek for a long moment before blushing and walking pass to his own guest room. He wondered why Derek always stared at him like that…like he was weird or confusing. Like, there was something to figure out when in all reality, it was just Stiles. Just…Stiles Stilinski. Played an important role in society, but not really? This was the kind of things he thought about while getting ready to go. 

“You ready?” Derek asked, face leaning in close enough that he could’ve probably licked Stiles’ cheek. He made Stiles jump at least two feet away…or more. 

“Uh, y-yeah?” he nodded, rushing out the door and down the hall. He could have sworn Derek just took a huge whiff of him. It was probably just a werewolf thing, but it still gave him goose bumps all the way down his back. By the time he reached the stairs, Derek had already caught up to him and gently rested a palm on Stiles’ lower back. 

“Ok, let’s head into the car, and we’ll go get something to eat before doing something I know you’ll really enjoy, alright?” Derek spoke gently and…almost sweetly to Stiles. It made him feel a little more calm, a little more inviting. Stiles was in trouble if this was how Derek would be acting for the rest of their short outing. 

“SSSsssounds gooood to me!” he slurred out his words, following the bodyguards and letting Derek guide him along and towards the backseat. 

 

Derek gave the nape of his neck a tight squeeze before smiling and getting into the car along side Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out! I was on vacation and then my 2nd semester in college started so things have been hectic. Also kind of had a writer's block and wasn't sure if this was worth continuing? But I am and here you go! Hope you enjoy this? I promise to have some good Stiles/Derek soon (:


	5. Would You Just Entertain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mister Stilinski? Human Ambassador, correct?” he heard a voice say before whipping around and staring right at Derek Hale’s face. Stiles felt his hands shake a little, his legs get stiff and for the first time, his mouth wouldn’t move to speak. He gave Derek an once-over, taking in the person in front of him. He looked perfect. He looked handsome. And if Stiles were gay, he’d let Derek take him right then and there. He’s not gay, though, right? Straight guys imagine that stuff too. Sometimes? Right? Ok.

The problem with going to spend time with Derek was that Stiles felt so completely nervous and kept fidgeting in his seat. He felt like an idiot for acting like a schoolgirl with a crush. Of course Derek noticed this too. He noticed everything. The way Stiles smelled, the way his heart raced whenever Derek laid eyes on him or even said his name. Derek knew all of that, and he couldn’t help but feel a slight bit of satisfaction. It was like watching Stiles squirm under a microscope. He wanted to poke and prod until Stiles snapped and finally said how it felt. Derek knew it would happen eventually, it was only a matter of time. 

“Stiles, are you alright?” Derek asked, hand moving to rest on the younger boy’s. This, like he expected, made Stiles smell and act more anxious than he did just two seconds prior. Derek liked this game. “Your heart is racing,” he murmured, leaning closer towards Stiles’ face. 

“UH, YEAH,” Stiles burst out, accidentally sounding louder than he meant to be. He looked down at their hands, noticing how his trembled underneath Derek’s. “I’m just excited to get out of the house!” he said, and it wasn’t a lie. He just wasn’t sure how he felt about all of Derek’s sudden physical touching. From the leading to the car, to the light squeeze of his neck, from the closeness of their seating…it made him feel very confused and nervous. Stiles forced his mouth open to breathe calmly and slowly. He wasn’t about to let this big shot werewolf jerk try and make him look and act like a fool. 

“I’m sure you’re excited to stop pretending,” Stiles muttered, eyes moving from their hands to the streets outside the car window. “You know, since you act like you love all your guests and enjoy being such an important person. You don’t have to act that way around me. I know you’re a normal person. Basically,” he remembered the werewolf aspect and decided that was irrelevant. 

“Stilinski, you’ve sure got a mouth on you,” was the only thing Derek said before pulling his warm hand away, leaving Stiles’ skin feeling empty. “But you’re right, right now…I don’t have to pretend to enjoy a strangers company. I get to enjoy yours,” he looked from Stiles, to the window. The two didn’t look at each other for a brief ten minutes. They fell silent, leaving each other to their thoughts. Stiles never imagined Derek to be happy to enjoy his company. He never thought he’d be so happy over a single sentence either. 

“Well, Mr. Hale, since the night before…you said you’d do anything for me, right? And I shouldn’t hesitate to ask, correct?” Stiles glanced to Derek, easing a little closer to the other. 

“Yes, that’s right.” 

“Ok then! How about when we get back from this little get-together we should play some videogames? Just you and me, the two of us. I can get to know the great Derek Hale better,” he smirked, leaning close. 

Stiles could feel Derek tense up a little bit. He knew now, that _he_ was playing the games. _He_ was calling the shots. Stiles had decided, during those short ten minutes of silence that he wanted to get Derek to like him. To beg him to stay when he had to go back to human-land. Stiles wanted the leader of the supernatural world to fall to his knees and propose. Ok, maybe not that far…but you get the picture. 

“That’s cool, right?” he asked, eyebrows raised. He knew Derek would take the challenge. 

“Stiles, I’m going to kick your ass at any game we play. So of course,” he smirked, leaning in, “tonight we’ll have some one-on-one time.” 

 

*

 

The two of them went to, what Stiles considered, a pretty damn fancy restaurant. Like, to the point where he looked like a bum on the streets with the way he was dressed. 

He felt defeated, staring at Derek’s get-up. He wasn’t as formal as he is at events, but he sure as hell didn’t look like a hot mess like Stiles did. 

“So I…am very underdressed for this place,” he says as the two of them were seated at a couple’s table. No booth? No problem. Actually it was a problem because Stiles _felt_ like this was more than just two guys getting dinner. He _knew_ it was less. Far less. 

“You look fine,” Derek smiled before holding his hand up to waitress and requesting some water and wine. Stiles uncomfortably grinned at her as well before lifting his menu to hide behind. “Stiles, you look great. Don’t feel like you have to impress anyone, ok?” 

He could practically feel the other’s gaze burning through the menu. Stiles peeked over the page, nodding a slightly.

“I mean it,” Derek spoke softly, “they know who you are and who I am. They wouldn’t dare speak ill about you. I can hear it. Any of us would know…” he kept reassuring Stiles. 

It did make him feel better, a lot better. Stiles sat up, forced confidence to build up before putting the menu down and deciding on pasta to eat. He figured Derek would pick steak or something, and he was right. The waitress placed their orders the next time she passed by, bringing the wine as well. Before leaving again, she poured their glasses and Stiles beamed up at her, thanking her quietly. 

“So, Derek,” he paused, holding up his glass, “cheers to peace and happiness. And all that good stuff!” 

“Cheers,” the other spoke softly, his glass lightly clinking against Stiles’. 

 

For the remainder of the dinner, Stiles didn’t speak much. It wasn’t because he was nervous or worried about making a fool of himself, but because he didn’t want to talk about certain things with very sensitive ears all around them. He wanted to wait until the two of them were alone, like the night in the kitchen. Stiles began to slowly know more about Derek. How he took the high position after his insane Uncle made some really _insane_ choices. His uncle wanted war, Derek wanted peace. And, peace won over the majority so that’s how he is where he is. So, basically, Derek liked humans and wanted to keep them around. Stiles thought to add this to reasons why he’d be a good boyfriend…or friend if nothing comes of this little endeavor.

The two of them took the car back to the Hale Manor after dinner, wanting to get this videogame marathon/battle started. Stiles practically ran inside, rushing up the stairs, almost tripping over his own feet. Derek watched the whole time, this genuine smile never leaving his face. Stiles looked back occasionally as he walked, almost like he was wondering if Derek would change his mind. He never did. He followed until Stiles reached a point where he had no idea where to go because he was lost. He’d been to Derek’s room before, but it never occurred to him to remember landmarks or some shit. 

“This way,” was all Derek said, pushing Stiles along down a thin hall that had a small door at the end. Right, he should’ve remembered something like this. He was probably too distracted by the fact that he was going to Derek Hale’s room. And here he is again, going there, but with another person. 

As the two of them went into the room, Stiles took off his hoodie, and placed it over the bed. Derek did the same, but hanging his jacket in a closet nearby. 

“Oh sorry dude, want me to hang mine up?” he asked, gesturing towards the closet. 

“No, _dude_. It’s alright, you can leave it there,” Derek smirked as he walked pass Stiles and sat on the floor in front of the TV. “Are you regretting planning with me because you know you’ll lose? Because you should probably sit down before I claim victory by default.” 

Stiles did just that; he sat down next to Derek, ready to start. 

“Derek, are you _really_ not looking for romance?” he randomly spoke as their game started up for the two of them, “I know its personal and I know you’re a person of power and you have your sister and niece so you can’t be lonely…its just, there’s got to someone you fancy or something?” 

“No.” 

That was all he said. Stiles was a little hurt, sorta in his heart expecting him to say yes. And that yes meant _he_ was the crush, like in some romance book or film. But it was just a straight up… _no ___. Before he could speak again, Derek cut him off.

“No, I don’t really want a relationship. There are people I fancy, sure, but I don’t need anyone. People will do what they can to get money and power and I can’t have that,” he said, face not looking to Stiles at all. It was a lie, but Stiles would never know that. He didn’t have the special senses to know. So, because he was a sad human being, he felt hurt. 

“You’re a bastard,” Stiles blurted out. “Not everyone is going to try and murder you or ruin your _important_ career. It’s not even that important. You’re just a dick.” He put the controller down, “you win. I don’t want to play anymore.” He didn’t notice, but Derek’s eyes flashed when he was insulted. 

“At least I’m not some idiot kid who can’t keep his mouth shut,” Derek whispered, “doesn’t know his place.” 

_That_ Stiles heard. Loud and clear. “You son of a bitch!” Stiles whipped around, hands balling into fists. He was about to throw a punch straight at that perfect jawline, but Derek caught him, tossed him down like it was nothing. He straddled his waist, glowering down at the thin (and must I say, fragile) person under him. Stiles’ arms were pinned, leaving him defenseless. 

“Stiles, you are so much weaker than me,” Derek said, smirking while Stiles wiggled around, trying to get the weight off of him. “What if I turned you, right now? Just bit you. You’d have to stay here. You’d be my beta.” 

Stiles started moving around like his life depended on it. And based off of what Derek just said, it did. “Get off, get off, get off, GET OFF!” he yelled, getting a little louder each time. Derek held still though, leaning close to Stiles with his eyes red and teeth sticking out. “Jesus dick, get the fuck off!” he started feeling his stomach get tense and his hands were shaking. 

“I’m just kidding,” Derek said, getting off Stiles instantly. “You can leave my room now,” he spoke softly, going to the bed and laying across it. It didn’t take twice for Stiles to hear low and clear. He ran out the door, tripping and almost killing himself on the way out. He was officially done with trying to get Derek to like him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is ok?  
> Leave nice things? 
> 
> Thanks <3


End file.
